


Bad Man Barton

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Community: avengerkink, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Piece was written for the Avengerkink Prompt: "Clint/Steve, assplay, bondage, light orgasm denial.  I have this image of Steve, wrists tied together to the headboard, legs spread and ankles tied to the foot of the bed. Clint eats him out, fingers him open, then puts in a vibe until Steve is just begging to cum and for Clint to fuck him. Then Clint lines up and fucks Steve until Steve can't even speak."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Man Barton

"Perfect," Clint said, tightening the last of the brown leather straps around Steve's ankle. 

Captain America was naked on his front on the bed. Clint had securely bound him with his arms and legs spread eagle. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Steve said. 

"You're right," Clint stood beside the bed with his hands on his hips. "It's a _great_ idea." He shed the last of his clothing, his cock very much hard. He admired Steve's impossibly firm ass and beautiful muscular thighs. "You really do have the body of a god." He ran a finger up from the back of Steve's knee to the back of his thigh. "That is one fuckable ass."

"Now that is a great idea," Steve nodded, raising his ass up as best he could while restrained.

"We'll get to that, eventually," Clint grinned. As Steve started to reply Clint cut him off with a swat to the ass.

"Hey!" Steve protested.

Clint laughed, "oh come on it's not like I haven't spanked you before."

"I just wasn't expecting it is all," Steve pouted.

"Well, you are now," Clint said and gave him a proper spank that made Steve grunt. "That was definitely a happy noise." He spanked him again.

"I didn't say it wasn't."

Clint got on the bed, kneeling between Cap's legs. He lightly stroked up and down the backs of Steve's legs, from his calves to his butt, using just the very tips of his fingers. He took his time to admire the sculpted Adonis before him, a body he could easily spend hours just exploring and enjoying.

Steve shifted impatiently but held his tongue, he had realised the game Clint was playing.

Clint eventually started rubbing up and down the backs of Steve's legs with his hands fully, massaging his muscles, paying particular attention to his butt and thighs. He leaned forward, letting his hard dick press against the small of Steve's back while he kissed his shoulders, then neck. Steve turned his head as best he could and Clint kissed his lips.

"Fuck me," Steve whispered when Clint shifted back to his kneeling position again.

"Not yet," Clint gave Steve's butt a playful smack, then another on the inside of his left thigh. His hand snaked down from Steve's thighs and under to cup his balls. "I'm having way too much fun."

"You're a bad man Barton."

"So they tell me," he reached under further, hand giving the base of Steve's shaft a squeeze too before withdrawing. "But you seem to be enjoying yourself too," he smacked the inside of Steve's other thigh. With both hands he massaged Steve's ass, he pulled the cheeks apart every so often and then started brushing over his asshole with his thumbs.

"Please," Steve whimpered. "Stop teasing."

"Not yet," Clint adjusted his position, keeping his hands on Captain America's behind. "You know I love your ass, so pretty, so delicious, I just want to eat it up." He gave Steve's right buttock a kiss, then the left.

"Clint..."

Hawkeye's tongue touched just for a moment Steve's dark ring. Steve's muscles flexed, straining against his bonds. Clint paused before doing it again. "Like that?" he asked.

"Yes," Steve murmured.

"Good," Clint ran his tongue between Steve's buttocks, up and down, up and down, from the bottom to the top. Steve made an adorable little sound every time his asshole was licked. Clint stopped, pulled back a little and smacked the inside of Steve's thighs.

"Clint..."

Barton licked, quick flicks of his tongue, right on Steve's rear. Steve squirmed and groaned. Clint held him as still as he could with both hands, switching to a swirling lick.

Clint licked with precision and enthusiasm, knowingly doing exactly what would get his boy revved up the most. Steve raised his ass and thrust with his hips, getting some movement to rub his cock against the bed.

Suddenly Clint shifted away, Steve felt the dip of the mattress. "Where are you going?"

Clint said nothing, he reached to the floor under the bed and grabbed the tube of lubricant. He popped the cap, a sound that sent a shiver up Steve's spine.

"Yes, oh yes I'm so ready," Steve said.

Clint squirted some of the lube, coating the index finger of this right hand. He got back in position, leaving the tube on the bed in easy reach. He kissed and licked at Steve's anus again.

"Fuck me already, put your dick in me."

"Not yet," Clint replied, replacing his tongue with the lubricated finger.

"Please, damnitt don't make me beg."

"Beg or don't beg, won't make a difference," Clint said, applying gentle pressure with his finger, just enough to ease his finger in to the first knuckle.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Steve hissed. "Yes. Yes. More."

With a devious slowness Clint pushed his finger in deeper. As much as Steve urged him with words and body language Clint kept his discipline and kept control. Once the finger was all the way in he slid it back out at the same glacial pace.

More lube. Then he repeated the penetration with two fingers, pressing them inside with steady, careful pressure.

Once both fingers were fully inside Clint held them there completely still.

After a minute or two Steve relented, he had tried to stay quite, but he broke. "Please."

"I don't think I'll ever get tried of hearing you say that," Clint said and started wriggling and twisting his fingers. He started out slow but steadily got more active.

Once he had decided Steve had had enough teasing with his fingers Clint took them out and reached under the bed again. Being careful to make sure that Steve didn't see what he had Clint grabbed the slender vibrator and gave it a good covering of lube. The toy was stars and stripes patterned, which Clint thought was the best thing ever.

The first Steve knew about it was the feel of the smooth vibe sliding into his ass. Even though it wasn't Clint's cock like he wanted it still felt good. In six-inches deep, only the flared base of the toy with the twist control remained out.

Clint smacked Steve's thigh and then turned the vibrator on, twisting it to it's middle setting right away. Steve's hands closed into fists then opened again, his toes curled and he moaned loudly.

"You always are happiest with something in your ass," Clint remarked, he rubbed and pinched at the inside of Steve's thigh with his left hand while stroking his own cock with his right. He had the idea of coming on Steve's ass right now, imagining how good it would look splashed over his buttocks with the toy nestled between them.

Instead he climbed off the bed, gave Steve a spank on the rump and said "I'll be right back."

"Where are you...?" Steve groaned, struggling to look around behind him.

Clint popped back into the room. "And no coming while I'm gone," he said firmly and waggled his finger like a headmaster to a naughty pupil. Then he was gone again.

Steve growled in frustration and pleasure. From the kitchen he heard the tell-tale metallic pop of a beer can being opened. "He's a dead man," Steve said, "oh my god he's a dead man."

"Doin' okay in there Steve?" Clint yelled.

Steve gritted his teeth, no, he wasn't going to give Clint the satisfaction.

Clint sauntered back in once he had finished his beer, stroking his own cock and taking great joy in watching Steve squirming so much.

Steve gave in again, "please, please, Clint, please."

"Please?"

"Fuck me! Let me come! Please!" There was no attempt to hide the desperation any more. 

Clint smiled to himself and stood at the side of the bed. He reached for the vibrator in Steve's ass and twisted it off, leaving it inside. Taking his sweet ass time and playing with himself every few steps he walked around and stopped to undo the ankle restraints.

Once both legs were free Clint slapped Steve's ass. "Assume the position." 

Steve, wrists still bound apart to the headboard, scooted up onto his knees, the restraints forcing his arms and head down while his ass was raised.

Clint got on the bed behind him. "Tell me again how much you want it," he stroked both his hands up the back of Steve's calves.

"I need you, I need your dick, please, give it too me, fuck me, fuck me," Steve raised his ass higher.

Clint grabbed the lube again and got his cock shiny with a generous helping of the goo. He tossed the tube aside and with typical dawdling speed pulled the vibrator out. He threw it aside and got in close, both hands on Steve's buttocks, spreading them, his eyes on the gaping hole that was so eager for him.

Steve groaned loudly, his eyes wide and both hands clenched into tight fists. Clint eased right in, a smooth controlled move, burying his cock in up to the hilt. Right away he pulled back, leaving just the tip inside. He slid back in, faster. Steve moaned. He did it again, again, looking down and watching his cock disappearing into Captain America.

Clint came to rest with his cock fully inside Steve, surrounded by tight warmth. Steve thrust back against him. Clint spanked Steve's butt. "Just you keep still Mr."

Steve harumphed but did as he was told.

"Have I told you how much I love my dick in you?" Clint asked.

"Not in the last ten minutes," Steve replied.

"Well I really love my dick in you."

"Think how much you'll love fucking me then."

"Believe me, I am," Clint said then reached around to give Steve's cock a few quick strokes before taking hold of his hips firmly with both hands. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

Clint reacted to Steve's exclamation like it was a starting gun.

Steve moaned loud, Clint pounded him hard and deep, getting faster and faster. They both panted hard, grunting and groaning. The bed creaked and squeaked, the straps around Steve's wrists straining, he had to concentrate on not breaking them or the frame of the bed they were binding him to.

Clint slowed and stopped, just for a few seconds while he squeezed another generous helping of lube all over his cock.

"C'mon, give it to me," Steve urged.

Clint gave it to him. He fucked Steve's asshole like he was drilling for oil. Frantic hard thrusts. Slapping, squelching and masculine cries of pleasure.

When Steve went silent Clint knew what was coming, so to speak.

Open mouthed and gasping Steve shuddered, his cock twitching, thick strands of cum squirting from him onto the bed. Clint didn't relent, chasing his own finish. He made a noise like an enraged bear, his cock pumping his load into Steve's hole.

Clint flopped on top of Steve, taking deep breaths. A wave of peace swept over Clint.

After a while he moved off Steve. He undid the the straps around his wrists. They shared warm loving kisses.

"You know, I don't think I'm done with you," Clint said.

"That right?"

Clint stroked his fingers over Steve's hip and then round to this ass. "That's right," Clint nodded. His fingertips sought out Steve's asshole. "You're gonna need all that super-stamina."


End file.
